


Distracted

by SirenRuby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenRuby/pseuds/SirenRuby
Summary: A simple distraction can change a lot.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever! I really enjoy this pairing and I wanted to write something for Hanamercy week! So please enjoy! Let me know what you think!

A distraction, that’s what it was. Listening to the sound of the clock’s ticks kept Hana’s mind preoccupied for a moment. With a sigh, Hana rolls over her in bed and tries to bury herself into the pillow. It wasn’t like her to get so distracted and completely disregard her surrounds in the middle of combat. _How could I let myself get so distracted by her?_

It was earlier that day, she had a successful mission but one small distraction from a person got her shot. The doctors were able to patch her up well enough. With a small frown on her face, she recalled exactly why she was shot.

One small distraction by the person of her affections caused her to get snuck up on and shot in the leg. That person being Angela Ziegler, call name Mercy. Hana knew it was her fault getting distracted in the middle of a mission but her heart skipped a beat upon seeing Angela in action. Simply put, she was an angel.

The mission was going well.The objective was to destroy some omnics causing havoc on a town near Gibraltar. Hana was focused, taking down threats left and right. No one got past her. She was focused and aware of her surroundings. After reassessing her situation, she noticed a group of omnics in one area grouped up.Without hesitation she launched her meka and activated self destruction.

“Haha! GG, get rekt noobs!”she shouted with a triumphant grin. She continued taking out omnics with her blaster. Little to her knowledge whenever she could, Angela would keep an eye on her.

While looking at Hana the doctor noticed Tracer nearby and of need of backup.She flew over as quickly as possible to help her out. In that moment Hana looked up and saw her fly by.

The sight left Hana breathless. Blonde hair in a ponytail, and her Valkyrie suit, wings spread out. Truly an Angel from above. In her moment of distraction she heard a loud bang and next thing she knew there was a bullet threw her leg. The omnic snuck up behind her and took full advantage. Hissing in pain, Hana slumped over on the nearby rock. Looking at her wound and growling she goes to raise her blaster only to see the omnic dead and Tracer rushing over to her.

“Easy there love, we are gonna get you all patched up quick. Good news I think that was the last of em.” With a reassuring smile Tracer put her arm around Hana to help her walk back to the airship.

On the way back Hana remained quiet thinking about how she let herself be distracted right in the middle of combat.”Hmph, smooth move there”she thought. The ride back was filled with her staring at the floor.

Shaking out of her daydream she decides to go for her laptop for a distraction from her thoughts, _ironic really._ With a heavy sigh she decided to put on some Starcraft streams. Distractions can be welcome from time to time, but being a pro gamer once and a soldier now they could change everything. Focus is what she learnt to do when in the middle of a game. A simple distraction could give the enemy an advantage. Assuming they knew how to capitalize on it. There was always a small leeway, Hana knows that. Even in combat some soldiers weren’t always the quickest but you never underestimate the enemy.

Trying to focus on the screen instead of thinking, Hana ends up failing at that and thinking about the problem at end. Well, maybe not so much a bad problem. Angela simply stole her heart with ease.

Upon joining Overwatch the first person Hana was introduced too was Angela. She heard the stories about the famous doctor Ziegler and all her capabilities. She admired all of the Overwatch crew growing up. They were heroes and Hana wanted to be one too.

She became good friends with Lucio, and Tracer fairly quickly. They would all hang out in between work and it was always a blast. On the occasion Genji would join too.

But the time spent with Angela was something precious to her. The blonde beauty helped show her around the base on her first day and they briefly talked about Overwatch and the changes.

For a while she never came across her until one night when she couldn’t sleep and decided to go out into the common room to find the doctor making coffee. She was beautiful, Angela’s hair was let down and she was wearing the cutest set of pajamas Hana has ever seen. Her blue eyes focusing on the tablet in front of her. She knew in that moment she would try to become closer to the doctor. Afterall, she always plays to win. From that day forward they would talk on the nights they couldn’t sleep about everything and anything.

Slowly the sleepless night conversations turned into regular ones and Hana found herself around the doctor almost daily. She often caught herself daydreaming about doing all kinds of cute things with Angela. Late night cuddles, cute coffee dates, hand holding, and especially kissing the doctor whenever she felt like it. From time to time Hana would just take in her companion and get caught staring resulting in a blush. She knew she was head over heels in love, but admitting her feelings seemed more difficult than she imagined.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Barely hearing the knocking on the door, the gamer stands up, takes a deep breath, and steels herself for whoever might be at the door. “You can come in” she gets up and fixes her clothes she comes face to face with those lovely ocean blue eyes.

“Hello Hana. I wanted to come by and check on you Are you doing alright liebling?”Angela said, worry in her eyes.  The emotion was to be expected but seeing Angela look so concerned causes Hana’s heart to speed up.

_Breath in, breath out._ Hana knew this could be the time to confess her feelings. Focusing on the trial in front of her. Brown eyes meeting Angela’s blue ones. Hana smiles and give her a thumbs up.

“Y-yeah I’ve been good…..uh great, actually! It still feels kinda sore but it's as good as new, see!”Sticking her leg up in the air to show Angela might not of been the best course of action considering her loss of balance. But it brought a beautiful smile to Angela’s face.

Chuckling lightly, Angela makes her way over to Hana to sit her down. “Careful there, wouldn’t want you hurting both your legs, now would we?” Placing her hand on Hana’s leg causing a small blush to appear on the girl's face.

With a smile on her face Hana takes in all of her features and gives out a happy little sigh. “I don’t know doc, I think I could handle it. I am number one, and besides, I would get to spend more quality time with my favorite doctor,” Hana said with a smile and a wink causing Angela to blush lightly before clearing her throat.

“Ah well, thank you. I do have a question though. What happened out there? One moment you were fine and next moment I see you get distracted and well.. You know what happened.”

_Alright my time is now. You got this. You are DVA the greatest MEKA pilot! I’m number one! I can do this!_ “I was distracted by your beauty.” _Not what I meant to do. EJECT!_ _  
_ “I mean no no-not what I meant. I mean I do think you're beautiful I just. Ugh okay, Angela I did get distracted by you.”

“By me? How did I distract you? I don’t understand.”  
“Angie… I love you. Ever since I first met you I have been smitten with you. I’ve heard the stories of the intelligent, beautiful and one of a kind Dr. Ziegler, but to see you in person? My heart skipped a beat. “

_Breath Song, you got this so far. “_ I saw you fly by in the middle of combat and I have never seen anything so graceful in my life and I just forgot where I was. I didn’t mean to worry you out there. I’m sorry”

After closing her eyes and preparing for Angela to leave or say something she was met with silence. Opening her eyes she saw the doctor with a shocked expression. She remained motionless staring at Hana. Opening and closing her mouth she finally settled on a smile.

“Hana, I care for you so very much. I want to feel guilty for getting you hurt. But I suppose I shouldn’t, should I?”. As if to emphasize her point, Angela moves closer to Hana raising her hand gently to cup her cheek, eliciting a small squeak from the MEKA pilot.

_Is this really happening? I wanted this to happen, but the way it_ is _happening is not what I had in mind. Agh, Hana you’re getting distracted again!_

“Hana, dear, are you okay?” Angela says, worry etched on her face “You look a little distracted.”

Leaning into Angela’s palm, Hana looks her in the eye and takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, this is a lot to process. I guess I’m just a little out of it. Mind too preoccupied.”

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“IjustfeellikeIcouldofdonethiswaybetterthe-”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Angela uses her other hand to cup her other cheek. “You are going really fast. Deep breathes.”

“Right.. Deep breathes, I can do that. Yeah, totally. Sure. I am the greatest example of calm. This is just a lot for me. Which is strange because I am a pro starcraft player and a MEKA pilot. I should know how to be calm and I just.. I’m talking too much aren-”.

Whatever the babbling blushing mess of a girl was going to say was interrupted by Angela’s lips meeting hers.

The world stopped for a moment and  it took a second for her to realize what was happening. After finally getting the gears in her mind to work again, Angela pulled away and rested her forehead on Hana’s.

A grin plastered on her face, Angela speaks up “I think that was a good way to shut you up.”

“Uh, I think so too. Could we do it again?”

“Yes, yes we can and many more from here on out. Whatever happens from here on out we will get through together, and maybe next time you won’t get so distracted.”

“I don’t plan on getting shot in the leg twice.”

“Good I wouldn’t want you too, and Hana?”

“Yeah Angie?”

Leaning forward once more Angela leaves very little space between their lips, every word causing their lips to brush together ever so lightly.

“I love you too.” Angela seals the kiss once more leaving Hana in absolute bliss. Without the added shock factor this time, this kiss felt soft, warm and full of love. It felt like home.

Hana might of had things to do that day, but a distraction can sometimes be good.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I went through so many emotions writing this and I hope you like it. Ill try to write more in the future. Looking forward to the continued improvement. Also shoutout to my friend for helping me stay motivated. <3


End file.
